Black Hand (Volosia)
The Black Hand is a fictional private military company in the Just Cause universe. This page is about the version featured in Volosia. For the original canon Black Hand, see Black Hand. Overview The Black Hand is an international private military corporation that has had contracts in San Esperito, Medici, and of course Volosia. While they are antagonists in Just Cause and Just Cause 3, Volosia changed this pattern by creating a neutral Black Hand that can be hired by any faction and aren't necessarily loyal to one or the other. Description The Black Hand have watched the conflict arise in Volosia and after identifying potential buyers of their services, they sent a small force to Volosia to create a base from which to make their operations and acquire contracts from the indigenous factions. As such, the Black Hand can be spotted all over Volosia doing the bidding of the highest bidder, and a few of their full-fledged bases can also be found on the island. The United Volosian Republic is reluctant to work with the Black Hand as they are already supported by both the Russian Federation as well as NATO, but this does not mean the Black Hand cannot be employed in a pinch. The other factions are much more enthusiastic about acquiring Black Hand support, with more contracts coming in from the VPR, RAV, and IRK. More often than not the Black Hand will be found on the wrong side, but their allegiance is not indefinite this time around. Gameplay From a gameplay point of view the Black Hand is a mercenary faction that is mostly neutral to all factions in the game besides the Mafia, and the player can work with them and hire their services if they so wish. With enough of a reputation, the player can hire Black Hand forces to assist any faction they would like against any other faction, and also to purchase and acquire Black Hand weapons and vehicles, powerful enough to rival some of the UVR's imports. Diplomacy The Black Hand are formally neutral to every faction in the Third Civil War, but the factions of Volosia are unwilling to grant Black Hand troops access to their bases and intelligence, as the Black Hand follow the payroll and there is no way of knowing which side they are loyal to at a given time. The RAV has been known to hire the Black Hand more often than the others, but they are not the only ones employing their services. The Aleskivich Mafia is an enemy to the Black Hand as the two are competing for the favor of the indigenous factions, with the Mafia primarily supplying the factions using arms dealing, while the Black Hand is practically winning the war for them. While the Black Hand are superior to the Mafia in terms of training and equipment, the Mafia continues to be a thorn in the Black Hand's side. NATO and the Russians are neutral to the Black Hand for now as they recognize them as neutral mercenaries not necessarily loyal to one faction or the other. However, the two are on cold relations and the Black Hand know that there may come a moment when NATO finally tells them to get lost. Equipment Infantry Weapons Pending. Vehicles Pending.